Grammarman
Grammarman is the father of Contentman and subsequently a rouge member of the Content Family. Appearance WOWOWOW EDGYMAN. History Grammarmanwas the first of the Content Beings to be created throughout the omniverse. He was tasked with the daunting duty of protecting the use of correct grammar across the omniverse, a task he at first accepted with luster, but soon the task would become nearly impossible. Grammarman started to realizes the forces of poor literacy were far too numerous for even his vast abilities, he started to become bitter over the fragrancy with which bad grammar was used throughout the omniverse, at one pointed even pleading with the Titan Princes to purge such grammatically inept beings, who now inhabited entire realms, with places like the Altiverse being created, where grammar was almost nonexistent. It was a place so horrid Grammarman urged his brother Captilizationman to never venture there. Grammarman nonetheless continued his duties, eventually fathering several children including Contentman and Permissionman. However, he would gradually become a very distant father, not spending much time with his children due to his never-ending quest. Eventually, the toll of the task would prove too great. It seemed bad grammar was completely unstoppable, and Grammarman, for all his efforts, could do nothing about it. This caused Grammarman to become more extreme in his methods, he became darker.....edgier...... At one point Grammarman would completely leave his family, venturing out into the depths of the omniverse. He has not been seen since, but the other members of the Content Family, most especially Contentman, his eldest son, and his wife, Spellingwoman, believe he is still out there, watching.... And who knows, one day, he may return... Abilities * Grammar Knife: A blade that can cut through all manner of bad grammar. * Grammar Correction Ray: Grammarman can shoot a beam that corrects the grammar of others. * Grammar Destruction Ray: Grammarman shoots a red version of this beam that out destroys users of bad grammar. * Grammar Fall: Grammarman throws his enemies into the pit of Anons, hoping to one day gain the power to purge this festering pot of poor grammar from the omniverse forever. * Grammar Cross: A lance-like weapon which can impale Grammrman's enemies. * Grammatic Wave: A gigantic wave of energy that can wipe out poor literacy in entire universes. * Dimensional Travel * Teleportation * Cloaking: Grammarman possesses the unique ability to cloak himself from any manner of detection. Given how surprised other beings often are to see them, he may have passed this ability on to his children. * Energy Absorption: It appears Grammarman can absorb outside energy sources. Whatever he absorbed to bring him into his current state looks to be some kind of dark energy. * Shadow Cloaking: Grammarman can hide himself from visibility, usually in shadowy areas. Trivia * Grammarman's backstory and status as Contentman's father is derived from the fact that bad grammar has been a problem for far longer than lack of content, and is far more widespread. Category:Content Family Category:Content Fight Category:Edgelords Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Parody Heroes